


Birth of the Dragons

by intothedalek



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothedalek/pseuds/intothedalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of the last pages of A Game of Thrones, describing the birth of the three dragons. From Drogon's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of the Dragons

A roar was all I could hear when I first emerged from the egg. But it wasn’t the roar of our mother, it was the roar of a deadly ember. The ember that gave us life. My instinct told me to cling to my mother, and so I did. But my mother was not like any other mother. She was a dragon without wings and a dragon who lacked the ability to breath fire, though the fire still roared within her. My claws weren’t sharp so I managed to cling to her pale skin with ease, without the worry of hurting her. I climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder. As the thick smoke slowly faded away, though beams of smoke still rose from the burnt pieces of wood and carcasses on the ground, I saw the small crowd of people before us. They were standing there, staring at me. They were paralyzed and they’re gaze was empty. I didn’t know why at the time, I was too young to understand. Maybe they were scared of me and my brothers. Maybe they had a crippling fright of fire. 

A man walked towards me and my mother, a tall man with armor and a sword at his waist. Two other men followed, but they looked nothing alike him. He look frightened, but above all confused. At first it felt like he had no idea what he was seeing, as if me and my brothers was but a dream or a nightmare to him. It wasn’t until he slowly fell to his knees that he must have realised that this was part of reality. He nervously looked at my mother and then said, in a way that it felt like a whisper, loudly: ”Blood of my blood”. 

One of my brothers hissed as my mother rose to her feet. Even though she was short in height her posture made her look taller than anyone before her. One by one the people before us feel to their knees, from fright or submission I couldn’t tell. I wanted to say something, I felt that something had to be said. I choked when I tried, I only managed to muster enough strength to make a small hissing sound. But as I saw them bow in front of me I was filled with a rush of adrenaline. I felt it in my bones and my blood. I felt it in my heart and my soul. I was a dragon, one of the last. I was a dead miracle born again. I collected enough strength to create a strong roar in the form of a loud hiss. I opened my wings and roared louder and louder. My brothers chimed in because they knew as well.

The night had came alive with the music of dragons.


End file.
